Jak zostać tatą?
by Marley Potter
Summary: Harry panikuje dowiadując się o ciąży. Postanawia zwrócić się do Ginny o pomoc. [Tomarry, Mpreg, Męska ciąża] EDIT [30.05.2017]: Teksty miały być oddzielnie, ale tak jest prościej. Wszystkie teksty tutaj to miniaturki opowiadające o tym, jak Tom i Harry przygotowują się do bycia ojcami, a potem jak sobie radzą z potomstwem.


— Ginny, mam problem — powiedział Potter, wpadając do jej mieszkania, które wynajmowała wraz z Pansy.

Obydwie dziewczyny siedziały właśnie przy stole, jedząc śniadanie. Parkinson nawet nie podniosła wzroku znad właśnie przeglądanej gazety, co tylko świadczyło o tym, jak częstym gościem był tu Wybraniec.

— Co jest? — spytała zaniepokojona Weasley.

— No… ja… — urwał, usiłując się uspokoić. — Jestemwciąży — wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wydechu.

Widelec Pansy uderzył o talerz.

— Naprawdę? To cudownie, Harry! — krzyknęła Ginny i podbiegła by go uściskać.

Parkinson ograniczyła się do lekkiego przytulenia i gratulacji.

— Chwila… — Weasley nagle sobie coś uświadomiła. — Problem? Tom kazał usunąć ciążę? — spytała coraz bardziej wściekła.

— Nie! Merlinie, nie! — krzyknął Potter. — Jeszcze mu nie powiedziałem. Nie mam pojęcia jak mam to zrobić. Upewniałem się trzy razy zanim tu przyszedłem i upewniłbym się jeszcze raz, ale pani Pomfrey miała mnie dość.

— Poszedłeś aż do Hogwartu? — Parkinson spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Harry spuścił wzrok.

— Nie chciałem iść do Munga. Tam zawsze jest zbyt wiele ludzi i plotki szybko się rozchodzą.

— Raczej sądziłam, że od razu pójdziesz do Voldemorta — powiedziała Pansy. — W końcu on też mógł to sprawdzić.

Potter prychnął.

— I co? Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Poszedłbym tam i powiedział „Hej, Tom, chyba jestem w ciąży. Mógłbyś sprawdzić czy to pewne? Dzięki".

— Niech ci będzie — westchnęła była Ślizgonka. — To co robimy? — Spojrzała na swoją dziewczynę.

— Jak to co? Harry musi powiedzieć Tomowi — powiedziała Ginny.

— A co jeśli on nie będzie go chciał? — jęknął Harry.

— Wtedy się od niego wyniesiesz i zamieszkasz z nami. Bo z kim takiemu bobasowi będzie lepiej niż z dwiema cudownymi ciociami? — Weasley uśmiechnęła się, a Pansy poklepała go po plecach.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, Potter. Przestań się mazać — powiedziała.

— Dzięki. — Harry uśmiechnął się do nich z wdzięcznością. — To teraz… jak mam mu powiedzieć? — spytał, siadając na jednym z krzeseł.

— Prosto z mostu? — zasugerowała Parkinson.

Były Gryfon potrząsnął głową.

— Nie dam rady. Łatwiej byłoby mu coś dać. Coś co uświadomiłoby mu to od razu, bez tłumaczenia.

— Test ciążowy! — krzyknęła Ginny. — Zbyt bezpośrednio? — spytała, widząc ich miny.

— Trochę — stwierdziła Pansy. — A co powiesz na małe buciki? To całkiem dobry zwyczaj.

— Nie uważasz, że to trochę, no nie wiem… tandetne? — Harry spojrzał na nią z niepewnością. — Chciałbym żeby to zapamiętał.

— Wierz mi, zapamięta i bez tego — mruknęła Weasley i chciała dodać coś jeszcze, ale nagle tuż przed Harrym pojawiło się czerwono-pomarańczowe pióro, które barwą przypominało płomienie.

Potter patrzył na nie dobrą chwilę, po czym otrząsnął się z szoku i roześmiał.

— Och, Fawkes, to najlepsze co mogłeś zrobić… — szepnął z wdzięcznością.

* * *

Chodził po pokoju, ściskając mocno pudełko z piórem w dłoni. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, gdy odliczał czas do pojawienia się Toma. W końcu wybiła piąta i zobaczył swojego partnera w przedpokoju. Poczuł jakby świat nagle zwolnił.

— Harry? — Riddle wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. — Coś się stało?

Potter odetchnął głęboko.

— Nie, ja… mam coś dla ciebie — powiedział i wręczył mu pudełko.

Voldemort otworzył je i spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na zawartość.

— Pióro feniksa? Po co mi ono? — nie rozumiał.

— To pióro Fawkesa — wyjaśnił Harry. — Do trzeciej różdżki.

— Trzeciej… — zaczął Czarny Pan, ale urwał. Potter ostrzegł błysk zrozumienia w czerwonych tęczówkach. — Naprawdę?

Harry skinął głową.

— Jestem w ciąży — powiedział, czując jak z serca spada mu wielki ciężar.

Tom roześmiał się radośnie, tak jak to zazwyczaj robił, gdy byli sami, po czym go przytulił, kręcąc się z nim wokół własnej osi.

— To wspaniale — szepnął. — Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę.

Potter poczuł jak łzy ulgi spływają mu po policzkach. Tom wciąż go kochał! Jego i ich nienarodzone dziecko! Czy to nie była najcudowniejsza rzecz na świecie?

 _Była_ — odpowiedział sobie później, gdy leżeli już w łóżku, zmęczeni wszystkimi wydarzeniami i emocjami tego dnia. — _Zdecydowanie była._


End file.
